transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Pines
Piedmont, California, US |died= }} |species=Human |relatives= * Dipper Pines (brother) * Henry Pines (husband) * Acacia Pines (daughter) * Hank Pines (son) * Willow Pines (daughter) * Stanley Pines (great uncle) * Stanford Pines (great uncle) * Mark Pines (father) * Anna Pines (mother)}} is a preternatural rights activist from the Transcendence Era. She is the twin sister of Dipper Pines. History Mabel was born on August 31st, 1999, to parents Mark and Anna Pines. She and her twin brother Dipper spent most of their childhood living in Piedmont, California. In the summer of 2012, Mabel and Dipper were sent to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay with their great uncle Stanley Pines. The twins spent the summer studying the supernatural phenomenon that was at that point unique to Gravity Falls. Their stay culminated in a fight against Bill Cipher, a dream demon who was attempting to cause the end of the world. The twins were together able to defeat Bill, but at the cost of Dipper transforming permanently into a demon himself. This event also caused the Transcendence. Mabel returned to Piedmont at the end of the summer to live with her parents. Her relationship with her parents became strained by the fact that they were afraid of what their son had become. She also drew scorn at school and in everyday life because she had the unique ability to see Dipper even when he was incorporeal, and she refused to pretend he wasn't there. Because of these complications, she and Dipper moved back to Gravity Falls after a couple of years. While Dipper was originally the twin most interested in the paranormal, it was actually Mabel who suggested they 'get back in the "mystery twins" schtick'. Their primary order of business regarding such matters would be to both defend themselves and others against the paranormal, as well as help others better understand the new world of supernatural weirdness they'd found themselves thrust into. Over the course of their escapades, Mabel herself would adopt the moniker of Mizar, in keeping with her brother's star theme, as a codename of sorts. During this time, Mabel sustained a life-threatening injury, and sold her soul to Dipper in order to save her life. The two would later get engaged in June 2022, and married in June 2023. They had three children together: Acacia Pines, Hank Pines, and Willow Pines. She died in 2116. }} Appearance Mabel has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She is just slightly shorter than her twin brother Dipper. She is often seen wearing a skirt paired with one of her hundreds of homemade sweaters, black shoes, white socks, and a cool handmade button. When being possessed by Dipper, she ties her hair back and wears a baseball cap. Personality Bright and cheerful, Mabel Pines is always an optimist even in the darkest of times. Outgoing to the point of scaring people, she is not afraid to be herself and speak her mind. She has also got the Pines family's dark streak. She is not very merciful towards people that harm her family. She has beaten up hundreds of cultists, sometimes to the point of them never being able to walk again. Whenever Dipper comes to her to confess awful things he's done, she is able to accept and love him despite his brutality. This makes Dipper wonder at times if she is even more bloodthirsty than him. Relationships Dipper Pines Mabel's twin brother, and the owner of her soul. Due to the events of the Transcendence, he was rendered invisible to everyone but her for the longest time. Their bond is the anchor for Dipper and is kept throughout all of Mabel's reincarnations. She refuses to treat her brother like a monster. Frequently, she enjoys making him do mundane tasks and laughing at his minor misfortunes. From time to time, she will kindly push Dipper off his high horse when his ego gets the best of him. Henry Pines Henry's is Mabel's husband. As such, she loves him very much. They do well to even each other out, with Mabel taking on the role of Henry's adventurous side, and him being her cautious half. Acacia Pines Acacia is the oldest of Mabel's triplet's. Mabel, of course, loves her little troublemaker, and while she is sad over the eventual loss of Acacia's eye, she doesn't blame herself. Instead, she helps her make cool eyepatches. Willow Pines Hank Pines Wendy Candy Grenda Pacifica Though formerly childhood rivals, they'd eventually develop a respectable friendship. Cassandra Cassie came to know Mabel thanks to Alcor, as he often mentioned her and even brought her with him to cassy's summonings at least once. Cassie and Mabel then started chatting about Alcor and after Mabel let the nickname "Sir Dipping Sauce" slip, Cassie became inspired to found the cult of Sir Dipping Sauce with her. Trivia * Mabel's favorite weapon is a pink baseball bat covered in glitter, and studded with names. * In the future, Mizar would star in her own anime, known as 'Magical Girl Mizar'. * Mizar is also the main character of the ever-popular 'Twin Souls' series. * She even has her own Disney movie, in which she is a princess. * She knits hundreds of sweaters for Dipper to give to her future reincarnations. Gallery Tumblr nrv3gw8gT91rqgsdmo1 1280.png|Mizar and Alcor. tumblr_ns8ki6ZNzd1rbyruwo1_400.jpg|Mabel possesed by Alcor. tumblr_nntmnxzDub1rubrpio3_540.png|Mabel as old woman (from animatic). tumblr_npchsdypRf1uoxqtgo1_1280.png|Mabel's weapon of choice. tumblr_nq0qao1B7T1r2wt6fo1_540.png|Mabel (left) pregnant with her triplets. tumblr_nvt77wqPS51rubrpio1_540.jpg|Mabel in her wedding Dress. See also * List of known reincarnations References Category:Characters Category:Pines Category:Bisexual characters Category:Humans